Such a wheel bearing unit with an ABS encoder system is known from DE 10 2004 048 A1. A seal arrangement is provided in this wheel bearing unit, which includes a hub-side fixed sealing ring having a sealing lip. The sealing ring has an extension that axially overlaps an end section of a drive shaft head. Affixed to the end section of the extension is an elastomer sealing lip, which is in rubbing connection against an outer circumferential surface of the drive shaft head.
An ABS encoder system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,669 A1, which includes a wheel-side revolving multi-pole ring and a sensor device. The sensor device is affixed to the inside of a cover cap. The cover cap is provided with a socket section, into which a sensor cable is pluggable. Plug contacts, which are connected to the sensor device, are situated in the interior of the socket section. The multi-pole ring itself includes a cylinder jacket section on the inner wall on which the multi-pole structure is situated, which has zones with varying degrees of field emission. The sensor device radially engages from within, in an interior area of the multi-pole ring and in this way detects the magnetic field generated by the multi-pole ring.
An ABS encoder system is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,147,379, which includes a multi-pole ring integrated into a cartridge seal, which as such is covered by a cover ring which is made of a non-magnetic material. A sensor head is situated on one side of the cover ring facing away from the multi-pole ring. This detects the field emitted by the multi-pole ring.
A wheel bearing unit is likewise known from JP 2006 038 160 A1, which is provided with an encoder system in the area of a bearing ring gap. This encoder system includes a multi-pole ring which is covered from its outside via a ring element fixed in a stationary manner to the hub carrier. Also in this case, similar to the prior art according to DE 10 2004 048 A1, the required sealing effect is achieved through the use of a sealing ring element which is made of an elastomer material and is in rubbing contact with a circumferential component of the wheel bearing unit.